


礼物

by thiol (ula7u)



Series: HPDM [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpdm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ula7u/pseuds/thiol
Summary: Harry在一次偶然的机会拿到了一对礼物，他知道应该送给谁。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HPDM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656481
Kudos: 3





	礼物

Draco戴着黑色的眼罩躺在床上等待着Harry，Harry说有礼物要送给他。他有一些紧张，也有一些期待。  
有重量压上了床，他知道，是Harry来了。  
Harry上床做的第一件事，肯定是要给乖巧在床上等他的Draco一个深吻。一阵缠绵悱恻的热吻过后，Harry慢慢从脖颈一直吻到肚子，自然胸部是他最爱流连的地方。他对Draco粉色的茱萸不断舔舐、啃咬，欺负它，直到两颗小巧粉嫩的乳头变得硬挺。Draco不满得哼哼唧唧，用他的下面去摩擦Harry，想让Harry快一点。  
Harry拿出礼物盒，悄悄打开。里面是一对漂亮的银绿色的铃铛。上面有银色的藤蔓布满整个铃铛，漂亮的翠绿色填满了周围的空缺。铃铛是挂在一对银色的夹子上面。Harry一看到这对礼物的时候，就觉得他一定会很适合Draco。Harry把夹子夹到了Draco的乳头上，弹了一下铃铛，Draco下面忍不住抖了一下，双腿分分合合，不住地去摩擦Harry。  
还有一个礼物。Harry亲亲Draco的小腹，灼热的呼吸让Draco忍不住收紧了小腹。Harry故意坏心眼的没有触碰Draco的阴茎，从小腹舔舐到大腿根部，然后再绕到臀部，最后才是他的目的地。Harry分开Draco修长的双腿，抬高他的臀部，用舌头稍微舔湿小洞，探索似的把一根手指插了进去，开始轻轻抽插和挖弄，一点点往外按压，随之也把另外两根手指慢慢加入到探索中。  
终于扩张好了，Harry心想，拿出另一个礼物。这是一个稍微有一些恶趣味的礼物，他知道Draco如果见到的话肯定会扔掉。这是一个兔子尾巴的按摩棒。洁白的短尾巴下面的部分是和胡萝卜一样的形状的按摩棒，Harry稍微润湿按摩棒，慢慢抽出手指，将按摩棒一点一点插了进去。插到尽头的时候，Draco难以自制地闷哼一声。终于好了。Harry欣赏着他给Draco的装饰。太美了。Draco胸前点缀了两个铃铛，下体露出洁白的兔子尾巴，就那样躺在黑色的床单，洁白的肌肤在黑色中愈发明显，淫荡又色情，Harry心想。  
Harry拍着Draco的屁股把他翻了个身。让Draco撅着屁股。一边拍打Draco的屁股，让臀肉变得通红，一边旋转抽插按摩棒。后穴因为之前有过温柔的扩张，所以这次有了更粗更长的东西插进来，一下子就变得贪婪起来，加上高频率的抽插，Draco控制不住的，低声闷哼，铃铛不断的响起，合奏成一曲美妙的交响曲。Draco差点要射了出来，有些恼羞成怒，“Potter你再不快点，我就要当你阳痿了！”  
虽然知道爱人真是害羞了，但是Harry还是拔出按摩棒 ，用龟头挤开Draco湿漉漉的小洞，把他硬到爆炸的肉棒插了进去，毕竟他也快忍不下去了。  
这一有力的顶刺，立刻让Draco忍不住发出了一声亢奋的呻吟，双手无法控制地抓紧了被单。Harry抱着Draco的腰大力抽插了一会儿，觉得看不到Draco的正面很亏，便打算换个姿势，把肉棒拔了出来，躺在床上，指示让Draco坐着自己动。Draco有一丝空虚和委屈，但是这个姿势能让他来选择角度和力度。Draco还是摸着Harry的肉棒，扶着坐了上去，Draco委屈道”好大”，但是动作却没停，先是雪臀轻轻上下套弄着，然后便旋转起屁股研磨着Harry的大龟头，随着Draco抬臀套弄和旋转研磨的速度越来越快，沉浸在插入的快感中，一边腾出一只手，握着自己的肉棒，胡乱来回撸动。  
Harry也没有闲躺着享受爱人的服务，在Draco坐下来的时候便往上挺胯部，这让他进得更深了。每次他悄悄往上挺胯部的时候，Draco就会忍不住大声吟哦。Harry还不时轻弹、拉扯着那两颗粉嫩的小乳头，铃铛一直随着Draco的频率响着，龟头进进出出摩擦顶撞着他的敏感点，Draco感觉腰眼又酸又麻的，终于忍不住射了出来。  
射了之后Draco有些失神，全身抽搐，后穴紧缩时，Harry始终没有停下，反而加快了速度，用手扶着他的臀部，一直持续不断在他的小穴深处挺进、抽插，龟头不断地顶撞、研磨着Draco敏感的花心，强行延续着Draco射精之后的快感。  
Harry慢慢坐了起来，抬高了Draco一条腿搭在他的肩上，一边抽插一边摸着Draco的胸，不时坏心眼的弹一下铃铛。  
Harry之前也不是没有见到过好看的乳环，但是他不舍得让Draco受伤，难得终于在这次让他寻觅到了一个让他又满意，又不会让Draco受伤的礼物。Harry把舌头伸进Draco的口中，和Draco的舌头一起交缠着。  
在要射精的那一刻，Harry 扯开了Draco的眼罩。  
“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 今天清晨醒来，不知道为什么想到了Draco。所以是第一次为爱发电，第一次开车，文笔不好，请不要介意。嗐，令人紧张的第一次。


End file.
